Comfortale
by Bellarue Woods
Summary: Just a variety of different circumstances involving the characters from Undertale loving you and hugging you and saying nice things while you go through really difficult times. May revolve around touchy subjects, so read with caution. Rated T for Temmie.
1. Sansation of Anxiety

**Yes hello I am a smoll person who needs many feels and many things to happen aka comfort fics. Its gonna resolve around all the characters helping you out. The topics may vary, etc, etc. This is what some of my attacks feel like, so I'm sorry if its not that accurate for you and I promise i'll make it as accurate as possible. It may feel a bit rushed but there were some moments I couldn't describe the feeling of (also no one really comforted me so I feel like I didn't portray it that well. I'll change it if necessary) Please Enjoy. (And yes, the chapter name is, in fact, a pun.)**

* * *

Your anxiety attack started after your day out with Undyne and Alphy.

Of course, it had been a normal day so far. You both decided to head out downtown of the city you all settled down in, walking down to the cute little pier to watch the waves of the bay ripple under the sun. Alphy looked slightly uncomfortable with being outside, always fidgeting with her cute white dress (they had gone dress shopping earlier. You were happy about it) and looking around uncomfortably.

After all, due to being monsters, people were skeptical of them, and would judge them first hand with their appearance. So, she was uncomfortable with eyes on her after that. Undyne, however, didn't give a care. She wore a black sportsbra, due to the heat, and cargo pants and boots. Her hair was in its normal high ponytail, and she was laughing and grinning, sometimes shooting glares at people staring at them too long. You?

You were simply you.

You talked with them a long time, eventually Undyne hoisted you up on her shoulders as she was walking due to you falling behind a little. You didn't mind.

After their day at the pier, you all began to set home. That's when you noticed the tightness in your chest.

Of course, the people looking had made you uncomfortable, especially when they they stared at you on Undyne's shoulders. You felt uneasy and uncomfortable, but you refused to let it get to you. You had almost forgotten in happened, with how much fun the three of you were having. So why was your chest tightening at the mere thought of it?

You shrugged, rotating your shoulders as you rested against Undyne's head, running a hand through her hair. She seemed to enjoy it when you did that, but refused to show it, as you couldn't take your mind off of today.

C'mon, kid. Lighten up...You grit your teeth slightly. Where was this feeling coming from? You felt this way before, for sure, but not because of some strangers looking at you. Get it together!

You were so lost in thought, silently beating yourself up and telling yourself you were stronger than that, that you hadn't noticed the monsters stopping in front of your house. You got snapped out of your thoughts, looking down as Undyne grabbed you with surprised gentleness, picking you up and off of her shoulders before setting you on the ground.

"Hey, Punk. We gotta get going. I gotta go kick Alphy's butt at this new game we got." Alphy looked startled. "Gah, well, metaphorically? I mean?" You smiled at the two. How cute.

You waved at them, holding your fingers up in sign language, bringing your index and middle finger in front of your eyes before pointing out then down, signing 'see you later'.

Thankfully, the lessons that you were giving them seemed to pay off. They smiled, nodding before waving.

"H-have fun, Frisk!"

You stuck your fist out to them, sticking your thumb and pinky out to say 'same.' While it wasn't 'you too', Undyne took it as the same thing. Or she just really like that sign. It might've reminded her of those surfer guys, or a telephone, or...something you didn't know what. But she knew it, at least, as she gave you the signature large grin of her's before walking off back down the street.

You turned, reaching for the doorknob, turning it and walking inside. Toriel was in the kitchen, looking up as you walked in. She smiled warmly at you. "Hello, Frisk!" You waved, smiling and voicing a small hello to her. She seemed pleased as she walked over, pulling you into a warm hug.

You loved her hugs. The small tightness lessened a little.

"How was your day downtown?"

You placed your right hand to your mouth, holding out your other hand before placing your right hand on top of your left, palm up. 'Good.'

"Oh, that's lovely, dear!" Thankfully, Toriel was an expert at learning Sign language, however didn't sign back that often. Sometimes they would play games, signing to eachother more complicated things while everyone wondered what they were doing. Except Sans. For some reason, he practiced even more than both of you, signalling he was probably really into it.

You glanced over to what she was making. Mmm...butterscotch pie...spahgetti...a burger and a tray of fries...wait.

You looked over, placing your right hand to your temple before bringing it down, using an upside down 'same' like before, tilting your head slightly before looking at the extra food. She glanced over her shoulder, before smiling.

"Oh! Sans and Papyrus are coming over. I know Papyus loves spahgetti, and Sans...he told me anything greasy was good." You nodded in understanding. You hand up your right hand face up, thumb turned inwards, before lowering your pinky and ring, crossing your middle and index finger, before returning to the same position before. 'brb.'

You turn, hopping up the stairs to your room. Once inside, you shut the door, looking over at yourself in the mirror.

Same old frisk. You smiled, but felt the tightness returned as your breathing got shaky. You sat down in front of the mirror, watching yourself as you took big, long breaths to chill out, the sunset fading over Mt. Ebott in the distance as it casted a golden color in your room. You relaxed more, and more, and more. The peaceful chime of birds, and the wind chime outside, and the distant sound of cars, started to relax you as the tightness, for the second time, slipped away a little bit.

Thus, once you were better, you pulled out your sign language book, and started practicing to yourself in the mirror. Walk. Come. Go. Dance. Sing. Okay. Goodbye. Hello. Sorry. What is your name? How are you? Are you okay? Do you need help? You moved your hands slowly, getting each basic stroke correct, before getting more complicated. I am alright. Do you want to go eat? Are you hungry? My name is... My day was great! I am very happy. You smiled, getting those right, too, even though they were a mix of some of the others. You didn't mind, it wasn't that complicated.

You turned when you heard the loud sound of Papyrus at the doorway. You expression brightened as you ran downstairs, spotting the two skeletons as they walked into the house.

"THANK YOU HAVING US OVER, TORIEL!" Papyrus yelled, even though technically it wasn't that much yelling for him. It was just how he spoke.

"'sup, Tori." Sans spoke in his mellowed out tone. Gosh, those two were exact opposites. San's eyes focused on you, and you felt a pang in your chest. What..? "hey, kid! it's been a while." You signed a quick hello to both of them as Papyrus turned.

"AH! HUMAN! SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" The tightness returned at his yelling. But why? You have heard his yelling many times before. What was so different? You smiled at him, walking over and held out your arms. In return, Papyrus scooped you up and gave you a hug.

"woah, bro. don't give them that much of a bone crushing hug, okay?"

Papyrus nearly dropped you. You couldn't help but smile as you hugged him briefly, before he set you down. You turned to Sans, and held out your arms as well. He seemed pleased, pulling you into a short hug, before Toriel ushered you all into the dining room.

Once setting out the food, you all sat. Sans and you had to sit in stools to reach the table. Papyrus and Toriel had to hunch to eat. It felt like home, but...

The tightness was increasing in your chest.

You started to pick at some of the fries you grabbed, before going to twirl the spahgetti on your fork. Slowly, you felt the tightness grow, causing you to frown and focus on your breathing. Flashes of today, all the looks people gave you, entered your mind. Flashes of days before, getting picked on. Flashes of you suddenly being the center of attention. Flashes to Sans' face, his pupils gone, as he told you the words 'you'd be dead where you stand', that night they went out to dinner. Flashes of Toriel's look of hurt, and sadness, when you hugged her before leaving the ruins. Papyrus..? He didn't give you looks, but he sure embarrassed you a few times, and those seemed to attack you. Slowly, you raised the fork full of spahgetti to your mouth, making sure you breathed through your nose as you chewed, yet tried to be quiet about it.

No one seemed to notice.

Papyrus was almost teary eyed at the spaghetti. "OH TORIEL! YOU MUST TEACH ME THIS RECIPE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM TRULY AMAZED." You flinched at the yelling, as it seemed to echo in your eardrums. Toriel's response came louder than normal...or was that just you?

"Of course, Papyrus. You and Frisk can help me cook some time." She beamed, before looking at Sans. "Sans, you can be the taste tester, if you want or you can come join us."

Sans looked over at you. His expression faltered, pupil shrinking a second, before turning normal. Did you see things? He showed no sign of any shocked reaction, as he turned to Toriel. "sounds fun."

You took a few deeper breaths, their voices practically ringing in your ears, louder than normal as it echoed. The clatter of silverwear, the shifting of weight, the sound of chewing plus your own breathing soon started to become too much, as if echoed louder and louder in your head. Your hands started shaking, and you hid them under the table, unable to eat anymore anyways. Toriel noticed, signing a quick 'are you okay?'

You shook your head slightly, patting your stomach before keeping your index and thumb together, as if holding a grape. 'No, stomach hurts slightly.' Toriel looked troubled at this. You looked at the skeletons, who noticed this small dispute. Sans was staring at you, Papyrus was looking confused more than anything. The big guy was horrible at signing...but you didn't dare tell him that.

You held up your hands to them, signing 'be right back' to them, which Papyrus at least understood. Then, you hopped off your stool (with slight difficulty) before going upstairs to your room.

And then you crumbled.

Your breath quickened, and each one got shorter, as you felt dark spots in your vision. You mentally screamed at yourself, trying to calm your breathing, but it wasn't working. You couldn't feel your fingers at all, slowly becoming numb, as you began to wheeze. You shook horribly as thoughts got thrown into your head. The looks of disappointment, of anger, of annoyance or judgement towards you, even if it was small, all came rushing to you as you started feeling smaller and smaller.

Looking around, the room seemed to get bigger around you, no warm glow from the sun to give you a peaceful aura. The darkness loomed in, all around you, and you fall back, pulling your knees to your chest as tears began to prick at your eyes. You couldn't feel your hands or feet, you couldn't stop shaking, you couldn't breath. Your chest hurt. Your heart hurt. Your body hurt.

You tried your best to take deeper breaths, but began choking, breathing staggering and wavering horribly. You curled tighter into yourself as the shadows seemed to move in your room, dark spots forming in your vision from the lack of air. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

b

r

e

a

t

h

e

But you couldn't. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't get the air in.

That's when someone opened your door to reveal you in full glory of panic.

You could barely see the person, and yet there was a faint blue glow to help you. You looked up, blood running cold as you saw sans.

His grin was gone. One eye became bright blue, and was wide. He stood there, shocked for a moment at your wheezing, trembling state on the ground, a mixture of horror and astonishment on his face...and fear.

"oh, kid!" His voice rose a fraction as he quickly crouched to you. You choked, trying to gasp for air as tears streamed down your face. You were trembling worse and worse, your chest hurting more and more, your shaking increasing and increasing as bony hands grabbed your shoulders. There was thumping as you heard people come up the stairs, probably Toriel and Papyrus, as you heard a few gasps.

"Oh, child!" That was Toriel. You heard her rush forward, but sans looked over and she stopped.

"don't crowd her. it makes it worse."

You spluttered, coughing as you felt your vision blacken more and more. "kid. kid! hey, look at me, look at me a second." You tried to blink away the tears, fighting the darkness threatening to close around you, forcing yourself to look at sans.

His eye was glowing brightly, his hands shaking. You realized that he was scared.

"look at my eye kid. you see that? see how its glowing?" As he said it, it seemed to go from brighter, to darker, almost completely gone, before slowly lighting up again in a slow pattern. "yea, that's it kid. wanna know something? you're amazing, okay? you mean so much to us, alright? you need to breathe. follow how its glowing, okay? breathe in time with it. try and get some air into your lungs, k?" You spluttered, trying to nod, as you focused on his eye. Everything else was so dark, it was hard to see, but that remained.

It slowly faded, before reappearing slowly. Off, and on...off, and on...in...out...in...out. "lemme tell you something, kid. i had a friend, a pal i would meet at grillby's back underground. know somethin? they had attacks, like these, all the time." The soft hum in his voice, followed by the glow, slowly began to calm you. You felt like it was impossible to breathe, but slowly your lungs expanded, a little tiny more each time. It was slow, painfully slow, like you were inhaling nails. "hey, look at me." You noticed you were looking off, and slowly starting to choke and breath abnormally again. "they were awfully quiet and shy because of it. too much attention would send them into a fit of panic, yea? they didn't wanna open up or talk it out, but i got them too. you know what? they were an amazing person, smart and funny, but they got judged a lot, yeah? they were almost as funny as you, as i would put it. you gotta fight this, kiddo. i can't keep leaving you breathless every time i visit, okay?" You couldn't help but smile at the pun. "yea, see, there's that beautiful smile, kid. that's what im talking about." You focused intently on his words, the low hum of his voice, the light in his eyes.

"when i was little, tiny baby bones, i had attacks like these. it was like i was inhaling nails. i would have them sometimes, and sometimes even as i'm older i have them. its something we need to learn to deal with, yeah? these attacks, called anxiety attacks...they can be some nasty stuff. for me? it gets hard to breathe, and i cant stop thinking of bad stuff. its real hard to deal with, but it makes you stronger and stronger each time. wanna know something, kid? you're super strong for this. you're so strong, you give Undyne a bad rep. you're the strongest person i know, okay? you took things head on and didn't give up. which means, you can't give up here. fight to breathe, kid. you're doing just fine."

You hand't noticed it, since you were so focused on his words, but you slowly had begun to calm down. The world had stopped spinning. The darkness cleared slightly. Sure, your chest still hurt, but you could take deeper breaths. Not as deep as before, but still long enough for your lungs not to burn. You looked at sans closely. His eye continued glowing, even after you were mainly calmed down, and you realized that't probably the longest you've heard him talk in a while. You sniffled, pulling away slightly to rub your nose on your sleeve for a second, before throwing your arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you...Thank you..." You whisper, though it sounded croaky.

He hummed quietly, wrapping his arms around you, and saying nothing as you listened to him breathe. It was weird, since skeletons didn't need to breathe, but he seemed to do it naturally and on habit. You fount yourself following his breaths, mimicking his breathing, until it was fully better for you, but even then you stayed in his arms.

You felt relaxed, and at peace. You closed your eyes, feeling a strong sense of relief flood through you.

You both stayed like that for a long time, Toriel and Papyrus standing in the doorway quietly, looking relieved. Sans was the first one to let go. He held you at arm's length, studying you with his normal eyes. "you okay, kid? can i get you anything? do you want us to sleep over? i can call Undyne and Alphy. if Toriel is okay with it, maybe even Asgore?" You knew Toriel wouldn't be okay with it, but nodded at the first two. Then, you brought your three middle fingers up, placing them to your lips in a verticle manner so only your index finger touched your lips. 'water'.

Papyrus ran downstairs immediately when Toriel whispered what you signed. You looked over at her, and she rushed over, fussing as she hugged you tightly. Her fur was so soft...you yawned, hugging her tightly as she kissed the top of your head. "Oh, my child. I was so worried, I was so scared. I sent Sans after you, in case something happened, and when he sounded so startled when he saw you, i feared the worst." She rubbed your back, and you were grateful for her presence. Papyrus ran in, holding the pitcher and a cup of water, and he quickly filled it in front of everyone before handing the cup to you.

You drank quickly. Oh, your throat was so dried up...

"woah now, don't drown." Sans spoke up. You lightly hit his shoulder after Toriel released you.

"AHEM...AH...HUMAN, I WILL DO THE HONORS OF CALLED UNDYNE AND ALPHY OVER. WE SHALL HAVE A SPLENDID SLUMBER PARTY!" Slumber, indeed. You noticed how tired you were, eyes drooping slightly. Sans rested a hand on your shoulder, patting it gently.

"we're all gonna be here for you, kid."

"Indeed. Please do not hesitate to tell us if something is wrong, okay? We care so much about you."

"SOMEONE WHO IS AS COOL AS YOU DESERVES A LOT OF DETENTION, LIKE I DO."

You smiled. Surely, your family was the greatest family you ever deserved.


	2. Bullying

After returning to the aboveground, you decided to stay with Toriel, with no surprise. The human? They were freaked out, at first, at the sight of a overjoyed Papyrus charging at them and wrapping a total of five people into one huge, enormous hug. The adults were scared, but the younger generation was absolutely thrilled.

So, the government, eventually let the monsters into the community, due to their small numbers, they were deemed no threat. That...didn't really stop the racism though. Again, the younger generation was amazing. Most of them were thrilled.

Especially when Toriel became a teacher. Her kind heart...her overjoyed demeanor...her gentle smile...The teenagers were met with a lovely surprise and an amazing teacher. She was a favorite among the school.

Of course, some kids...their hearts could never change. They were filled with so much hate, there was no point in trying to save them with love. They hated Toriel, and Frisk, as she soon became a freshman after a few years of school.

Time changed. Most monsters still stayed in the smaller city next to Mt. Ebott. In fact, most of Frisk's closest friends didn't move that far, Papyrus and Sans still live together and live a few minutes away from the city. Toriel and Frisk live close to the school. Asgore lives the closest to them, much to Toriel's sheer annoyance. Then, Undyne and Alphys live around twenty minutes away, on the outskirts of the city. Overall...live was great.

Due to your relative kindness, you became popular at school. You appeared much younger for your real age, and people found you quite adorable. You made some friends...but, they weren't really that close. You didn't mind, though.

You also take a sign language class! Well...not really a class. Its more of a club. You have a few closer friends who take that class, two of them being deaf. You were thrilled when you learned enough to have basic conversations with them.

Overall...live was great.

...

Emphasis on the 'was'.

You see, there were this large, group of kids at your school. The kids that couldn't be saved...They..hated you. For the fact that you brought the monsters here, for the fact that people seemed to like you because of it. Seemed like no matter what you did, they still hated you, wanting to see you fail miserably.

And so, they started bullying you. Sounds familiar? Its more dramatic sounding than it really is, though. After all, at first, it was just comments behind your back that you didn't mind. You didn't really get bothered all that much. Some of the kids stood up for you, and you shrugged it off. No big deal, yeah?

Well. No. It wasn't one. Until they physically bullied you.

Sometimes, they would tap your shoulders, causing you to turn around in class. That wasn't really bullying, but it was annoying. You got pinched sometimes, or your hair tugged. Sometimes, you even got tripped. They were sneaky about it, especially that horrid boy Darren who would ALWAYS get on your nerves.

Then it got worse from then on. You tried your best to ignore it, really. After all, your reactions set them off, right? So, you gave them no satisfaction...but it just encouraged them more instead of stopping them. Sometimes, on their way to school, they would stop you and try to pick a fight with you. You got away after a few minutes and hurried home before they could catch up. Sometimes, they did it in the hallways, waiting outside of your next class just for you.

People were angry about it. Sometimes, they got in trouble. But how could they get in trouble if there wasn't proof..?

So for a few months You had to deal with this.

Then...they decided to go online about it. There was a social media website, where a lot of them were popular. You weren't into social media that much, so you tried to avoid it. But, they wanted something to post about. So, instead of doing their normal thing...

The kid behind her, Darren, reached over and pinched her neck. You yelped, banging your knee on the desk, and getting a concerned look from Toriel. You placed a hand on your neck, looking up in apology, before she turned away with a worried glance. There was snickering, and you refused to turn around. Whatever, right? You rubbed your neck a moment, before going back to your English assignment, trying your best to concentrate on your mom's lesson.

He pinched you again. You grit your teeth, ignoring it again, as you felt the skin at your neck turn redder and redder. More snickering. Then, you felt a finger smudge something on your neck. You immediately slapped your hand to your neck, rubbing whatever it is away and holding out your hand to see that it was the black ink of a pen, smudged on. You pulled out a mirror, gritting your teeth as you tried to rub it away. Behind you, Darren seemed to be dying with laughter, covering his mouth to keep Toriel from knowing.

You tug on your hair, hiding the obvious purplish and red color forming on that spot now. What a jerk..

You glanced at the clock. Just five more minutes, for god's sake! Toriel ended the lesson as kids got up, going to chat and wait by the door. You leaned down grabbing your things and putting them in your bag, when you felt a chill on your neck. You then heard a click, and instantly turned as Darren jerked his hand away from you, smiling innocently. "Cya after class, Frisk!" He said, trying to sound sweet as Toriel smiled at him, not suspecting anything. He bumped, a little to roughly, into you, before walking off.

What was that about?

You rub your neck again, grumbling to yourself as you walked to the cafeteria. You glanced around, before choosing to sit by yourself today, pulling a simple green apple from your bag as you decided to much on it. You pulled out your phone, which seemed kinda ancient looking, but since it was still in use, there was no way you could get rid of it.

You flipped it open, clicking down to see if you got any texts. No...but you got a missed call. You raise a brow, dialing Papyrus' number.

...

...

"HELLO HUMAN! DID YOU GET MY MESSAGE?"

You blink. Oops.

"Hah, no, I just called you when I saw you called. I didn't know you left a message, Pap."

A sigh from the other end, causing you to giggle.

"OH WELL. I'LL JUST REPEAT IT. SANS AND I ARE GOING TO BE STAYING WITH YOU FOR A LITTLE WHILE. UNDYNE AND ALPHY ARE STOPPING REGULARLY, TOO. TORIEL REQUESTED US TO SEE YOU OFTEN!"

You frowned. There must've been something more to that, right? Oh, whatever.

"That sound's great, pap! I can't wait to see the master chef in person again!" You smiled as you said it, and you could hear cackling on the other end. He seemed to enjoy your compliment.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN'T. MAYBE I CAN TEACH YOU HOW TO MAKE SPAHGETTI LIKE MINE WHILE I'M OVER THERE!"

The smile never left your face as you leaned back, munching on your apple.

"HEY! I'M GOING TO GIVE THE PHONE OVER TO SANS. MY COOKING NEEDS MY FULL ATTENTION. HEY, SANS, YOU LAZYBONES!" You heard rustling on the other end.

"'sup."

You chuckled. "Dang, took you long enough. I was starting to get bonely without company." Wow. That one was bad. The chuckle on the other end proved Sans loved it.

"sorry. i didn't have the guts to talk to you yet." You inwardly groaned, laughing.

"So, what's up Sans? I heard you guys were coming over for a while." You changed the topic before you had to slam your head on the table. Knowing sans...well, he wouldn't stop cracking jokes until you hung up on him.

"right. yeah, uh...papyrus and i...we need to find another place, actually." Well, that caught your attention. You leaned forward in your seat, holding your finger in your other ear to hear him better. "its not that bad, kid. the house we had was a fixer upper...and to be honest, it would cost more to fix it up than get a new place. so tori let us crash at your place. i'm stealing the couch, by the way." You were fine with that. You offered that maybe you can live in the city? "maybe, depends on the prices, kid. let me tell you, don't grow up, it sucks." The fact that he wasn't saying any more puns concerned you.

"I'm sorry, Sans. Hopefully you'll find a place soon. But until then, I really missed you and that big dork." You could tell he was smiling on the other end.

"heh, we missed you too. i'll tell ya, Pap was crying whenever we couldn't give our weekly visit. but...ah.." You hear a pause, causing you to frown. "hey, kid. you doing okay in school?" You tilt your head, asking why you wouldn't be doing okay. "kay...just...stay away from bad influences."

"Sans?"

"don't worry about it, kiddo. i'm just being protective, here. take care of yourself."

The line went dead.

You frowned, removing the phone from your ear, before sighing. Oh well, at least you got to talk to the two. With their schedule, they always seemed to be busy. You put the phone in your pocket, tossing your apple in the trashcan as you nibbled on some crackers. Eventually, it was time to go back to class...

It wasn't until the end of the day you noticed the stares. It wasn't that hard to miss, when everywhere you looked, someone was watching you. The people who usually greeted you were more reserved. You felt paranoia grow within you. Was it something you were wearing? Was your hair okay? You reached a hand up to run a hand through your hair, hurrying to your sign language club after school, ducking into the classroom.

Weird. People are weird.

You sat down next to one of your closer friends, Julia. She was a short, bubbly girl, with glasses and a bright aura around her. She was also deaf. She turned to you, doing a double take and giving you a worried look. Okay. That's it. You quickly signed a hello, and asked what was up. She fumbled around for a moment, before grabbing her phone from her back pocket. She set it down, signing you that it was something Darren did. Your stomach dropped as she opened her phone, putting in the password and going on an app on social media.

She handed it to you.

You scrolled through a little bit, eyes narrowing, before you came across it.

It was you, slightly bent over to put your books away in english class. And what was worse...is that your hair was held back, exposing your neck. The bruise...the bruise looked like...

Your stomach dropped as you scrolled down, looking at the comments. It was Darren's account...!

'Guess what me and monster girl did before class? ;) She really was a freak!'

Your stomach churned in realization, and horror, as your jaw dropped at the comment. And what was worse...people believed him.

'oh my god! I saw the hicky on her at lunch! I can't believe she did that.'

'wait. it's a girl?! glad you solved that mystery.'

'Wow. Hope it's my turn next.'

'Damn, she got real freaky with you!"

You couldn't bear any more comments, but read on. On and on were lists of things people were calling you. People who were nice to you, even...You swallowed thickly, shakily handing the phone back to Julia.

She signed 'you okay?'

You took a deep breath, ready to go on the longest part of sign language you ever signed. You started, and hoped Julia would listen. 'In english class, he sits behind me. Usually he bugs me, but today he was pinching my neck annoyingly. I shrugged it off, but then he wiped something on me. i must have smeared it, trying to get it off. I didn't think anything of it! I didn't know he took a picture! Why would he do this, people believed him!"

Julia paused. Due to using sign language, she could easily see what you meant, even if you probably got a few signs wrong in there. After all, you were still learning...

Julia started to sign back. 'Maybe you should tell someone? I mean, the principal could help you. Or Toriel.'

Mortification graced your features, and you quickly shook your head. 'What if they think badly of me, or don't believe me? I could get in trouble!'

Julia looked at you sadly, nodding in understanding, before turning. That ended your conversation.

The next day was worse. People cat called you in the hallways. Boys would stand in front of you, looking at you suggestively, before you pushed past them and their friends laughed. Girls sized you up. People obviously thought you were a girl because of it...well...they can think what they want, you don't care for your gender. But really, what is their problem. People would look at their phones, then at you, laughing to themselves and their friends.

You felt like you were going through a nightmare.

The next day was the same.

And the next.

And then it turned physical. You would get shoved into lockers-quite literally, due to your small frame. Boys would try and corner you, suggest to do terrible things that made you cringe and shudder, ducking and escaping. People would secretly take pictures of you and mock you. Even a few of your teachers noticed, sending you disappointed looks, as if their most favorite dessert got spoiled, and that you were no longer worthy of being a top student.

You hated yourself.

Thankfully, no one at home caught on. Sans and Papyrus moved in, and them being around sure helped your mood. Even when you came home defeated and wanting to go upstairs and cry, they managed to make you smile.

And, surprisingly, the first one to find out, was one of the two you barely talked to.

It was meant to be a surprise. Undyne was going to pick you up from school, take you home, where Alphy and Asgore, along with Sans, Papyrus and Toriel were waiting. They were going to have mini party, and enjoy eachother's company. So, she waited, leaning against the wall of one of the pillars next to the parking lot. There was a small _ping!_ , and a buzz in her butt pocket, catching her attention as she pulled out her phone. It was a text from Toriel.

'Undyne, Frisk has a sign language club after school. It's thirty minutes. I forgot to tell you, my sincere apologies.'

...Undyne heaved a sigh, putting her phone away and folding her arms as kids rushed out of school. "I'm too impatient for this." She told herself with a grunt, watching as some kids hung after school, chatting away, while others hurried home. You decide to text Papyrus.

'Hey, bonehead. I'm here waiting for frisk at school. Short distance walk, right? Mind keeping me company before the punk arrives?'

There was an immediate response. It was strange, that his typing is normal even though he practically yells as he speaks.

'As long as you don't noogie the skeleton'

She grinned. That sealed the deal.

You stepped out of school, followed by Julia. You two were smiling at eachother, signing silly messages back and forth, as today seemed relatively normal and relaxed. You had gotten used to the bullying, and Julia proved to be a very good friend of yours, always willing to talk things out and be there for you. She also really liked the puns you made. Sans would love her.

You looked back at her, humming slightly, before noticing she had stopped in her tracks. You turned to see what she was looking at, only to run into it. Literally. You grunted, stumbling back, and looking up at the person you ran into, when your blood ran cold.

Darren smirked down at you, along with a group of his friends of about ten. You glared at him as he spoke. "Well, well, look who it is. Its the little slut!" He practically cackled. Julia's eyes narrowed, and although your deaf friend couldn't hear them, you could tell she got that Darren was up to no good. "And you brought a friend! Too bad, though, I really only want you." You swallowed hard, before squaring your shoulders.

"Go away, Darren. I don't want trouble." You spoke as boldly as possible, lifting your chin when his friends blocked your only escape. Julia backed up, grabbing your wrist gently, before someone grabbed her and yanked her out of the way. You whipped around, eyes widening as you noticed her fall, glasses falling as well as one of the lenses cracked. Her eyes instantly began to tear up as she got up, rubbing at her scraped palms as it began to bleed. You looked around frantically, before spotting a familiar figure in the distance. However, Darren stood in front of you.

"You know. I want to have a little fun, just like last time, yeah?" You backed up, but one of the boys grabbed your shoulders roughly.

"I don't want to. There wasn't a last time. How long are you going to keep lying, Darren?" You demanded, clenching your fists as you felt yourself get yanked harshly. You staggered a moment before glaring at him again.

"Lying? That's hilarious coming from you. After all, we all saw that hickey. What more proof do people need?" He snickered. Julia looked at you with wide eyes, not able to understand what he was saying. You looked her dead in the eyes, pointing over to where your Best Female Fish was standing, obviously not noticing what was going on. Julia looked, eyes widening a fraction in fear upon how, well, scary Undyne looked...until she knit her eyebrows. No one was paying attention to her as she slipped off.

"Why don't you stop being a coward, Darren? You're lying to everyone to make you seem cool, and you're ruining someone's life because of it. How many people do you need to hurt, huh? You're...you're pathetic!" You didn't know where this was coming from, but it felt good, being able to tell him off.

And before you knew it, you were suddenly on the ground

You were stunned, feeling a stinging sensation on your cheek as spots danced in your eyes. It took a long moment of confusion to realize what had happened. Darren had...punched you. Rough hands grabbed your jacket, slamming you into the wall with enough force to crack it. You felt yourself become dizzy as pain from your back and head overwhelmed you.

"Don't talk back to me, freak!" His eyes were narrowed, focused on you intently, and all your bravado was stripped away and replaced by fear. No, you didn't want to fight!

"I don't want to fight you, Darren. Just stop.." You told him, forcing the fear out of your voice.

He didn't have a chance to respond as he was suddenly yanked away. The boy yelped as he was grabbed by the back of his neck, lifted a good five feet off of the ground as he was turned to stare into one, bright, furious yellow eye.

"And just what the HELL do you think you're doing, punk?!"

The level of fury in her voice was startling, and you couldn't help but watch as Darren stared at her with wide eyes. Her grip tightened, and a fury of cusswords left her mouth.

"I could beat the hell out of you right now! That's it! You're so LUCKY you're a puny little kid, or you'd be DEAD! NO ONE HURTS MY FRIEND, GOT IT TWERP! You're coming with me!" She turned, glaring at the kids, who all immediately ran off in fear. Then, she marched into the building, still having an iron grip on the boy who flailed miserably, as he soon met a fate he ultimately deserved.

Due to the help of your Fish Friend, Darren was forced to explain the truth to the principal. He had to post the real story on his social media page of how he had bullied you and many other people, and how he never really did anything. Then, him and his friends were forced to write apologies. Due to all of the bullying being caught online, Darren was suspended, and everyone involved during the fight got a month worth of detention when Frisk identified them. Julia was there to explain, though you had to translate part of it.

In the end? You were glad. You turned to Julia, asking them if they wanted to come over today and meet your friends. She paused, before typing on her phone. She looked back up, nodding at you, and Undyne grinned happily.

"C'mon, you twerps!"

She scooped you both up, one held by each arm, right as Papyrus walked over. He was wearing his 'cool dude' attire, causing you to snort with laughter.

"I'M HERE! SORRY UNDYNE, I HAD TO GET READY...OH, FRISK! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!"

"Nothin Pap, I'll explain later!" You waved him off, smiling, as you all headed home to introduce your friend.

Okay so this ending is crappy and I'm sorry but I needed to do this. Sorry if its rushed but I got impatient, haha. Enjoy!

Oh! Wait! Also! Please leave a review. I really need motivation. I also need to see if there's any mistakes i've made, and I need some things to work on in my writing (obviously). So please feel free to leave one!


	3. Eating

A/N: Okay hi there yeah so before we begin, I wanted to let you guys know that yes, the last chapter was based on real life experiences. A friend of mind got a rumor spread about her, just bc of a hickey. (Pathetic, right? It wasn't even one.)

AND IM SORRY FOR SAYING ALPHY I BURST INTO A FIT OF LAUGHTER WHEN I READ THAT BWAHA.

Anyways, enjoy! Oh! Warning, there's anorexia and the mention of throwing up in this, so don't read on if you're triggered by it!

Looking at yourself in the tall mirror of your room, you couldn't help but examine yourself closely. You opened your eyes slightly more, taking in the shape of them, the color, how long your eyelashes were, your eyebrows. Your lips, the size of your nose, your pimples and freckles. Your face shape, how it was almost unacceptably chubby. You rest a small hand on your cheek, puffing them out even more, before feeling a weird churning in your stomach. Gross...

You pull away from the mirror, grumbling silently as you thought to yourself. You hopped off the stood, opening the door to your room and going downstairs. Upon stepping off the last stair, you got a good whiff of Cinnamon-Butterscotch pie, your stomach rumbling slightly upon the mouth-watering scent. However, you quickly scolded yourself, putting a hand on your stomach as you waved over at mom. She looked up, eyes sparkling as she waved, before turning her head back to the mixing bowl as she prepared the second batch of pie.

That was your que to leave.

You opened and stepped out the front door, huffing at the sudden cold air as you wrapped your arms around yourself. You crossed over the grass, quickly breaking into a jog as you headed towards the small park a few blocks over.

Your training had started four months ago. When school had started back up again, you felt picked on for your weight. Back then, you hadn't really cared what they thought. You were simply you, and you felt perfect. Your friends had made it seem so as well. However, the whispers, the talking...it filled you with determination to get fitter.

Ever since you found the small park, filled with trees which were covered in vines, a clearing that was basically abandoned as leaves blocked the view...you decided that would be the perfect place to start your training.

At first, you couldn't do one push up. No, not even one. Those 'lady' push ups, (you hated that name) were a little easier, but you struggled after three of those. You had given up on doing them on the ground, going to a tree and doing them against it, which helped a little more. You were determined.

After attempting at push ups, you tried sit-ups...and you almost died. You got up to ten, and fell backwards, huffing and panting.

Unacceptable.

Now? After four months, you could go up to twenty push ups, and even more sit ups. You always started by stretching, and having a one minute round of jumping jacks. Then, you got to cardio. Push ups, then sit ups. Back to jumping jacks, then a round of squats. When the timer beeped for the fifth time, you stopped, leaving the park to go on a run throughout the small town. Eventually, you would return, and repeat the process, going online a few times to check different exercises you could do.

With this determination to get fit, you began to grow self conscious of what you ate as well. Those butterscotch cinnamon pies were extremely unhealthy! And snails...no. You took it upon yourself to start a diet, asking Mom to get healthier foods, like more vegetables for starters. Fruits were good, too, along with some red meats as well. Eventually, Mom had gotten used to what you were looking for, and even began to look up healthier recipes for you. She was slightly bummed out with you not eating her pies that much anymore...but she still made some! After all, everyone visits you both, and she is always ready for surprise visits.

Your healthy diet, and your daily exercise, should of been enough.

But it wasn't.

Because every time you stepped on a scale, you watch the numbers barely change. Oh come on, you were working so hard! And you only dropped three pounds in four months? Pathetic! Its unacceptable.

So, you cut back more on your food. Not by much, you still ate daily. And you worked twice as hard, like today. You had taken off your jacket, struggling to do more push ups than before as your arms shook. Your breath came out as pants, as you shakily lowered and rose your upper torso. Then, you stopped to do the plank for a minute, counting in your head.

It hurt. But you had to sit through it. You counted five seconds past a minute, to make sure you didn't cheat, before raising yourself off of your elbows and back to another five sets of ten.

By the time you were on your last jog, it was mid noon. You were exhausted and sweaty, your jog slower than normal as your stomach growled in protest to cutting back in meals. Suck it up, kid!

By the time you reached the park, you practically flopped over onto the grass, breathing heavily as sweat trickled down the side of your face. You struggled to get air into your lungs, before you gradually calmed down enough to sit up. You felt light headed and dizzy...but you knew, in the end, it would be worth it. Your arms, your legs, your abs, your calves, your everything hurt and burned. But it was the good kind of burn. You looked back at the jacket you wore today, which was discarded onto one of the logs, and grabbed it before getting up.

Woah.

You leaned against a tree for a moment, frowning slightly, before pushing off and starting your jog back to your home.

When you stepped through the door, the smell of lunch nearly sent you overboard as your mouth watered and your stomach screamed in protest. But you forced yourself to not even look in that direction as you headed upstairs to your room, changing out of your clothes, and taking a cold shower.

You decided to sit in your room and read today, falling silent and trying your best to ignore your stomach as it seemed to eat itself alive. You focused on the writing, the fantasy novel was strange yet intriguing, and you felt yourself get lost within the novel.

The sun was setting, the golden rays casting stretched out shadows into your room, and you set down your book again. You were content. Sliding out of your little reading spot, on the top of the wardrobe which you loved to climb, you landed on the floor with a soft thud. Getting up, you hurried down the stairs, the wonderful smell of baked potatoes and cooked vegetables filling your nostrils.

Alright. Food time.

You only ate at dinner, and a tiny snack at breakfast. You didn't want to be too spoiled, you had thought to yourself, as you turned away from Mom's amazing cooking skills with her fire magic during lunch a few weeks back. You can survive on dinner alone, right?

Right!

You plopped down onto the chair in the dining area, opposite side of your Mom, who set the steaming food into the center. You smiled at you, reaching out a large paw to pat your hair, before going over to drain the water from the vegetables. Looking at the largeness of the mashed potatoes, your eyes seemed to sparkle, but you already knew you would make yourself eat a little bit less than serving size.

Mom placed the vegetables in a bowl, after fully draining and rinsing them, before setting them on the table. She sat down on the opposite side of you, tucking herself in, before grinning.

She began scoop out potatoes for herself, and the vegetables. You waited until after, before repeating her actions, only scooping out less than what she had. Then, you both began to eat.

Two months of the new grueling process has passed by. You felt more tired than normal, instead of your normal energized state you were replaced with a drained shell of your former self. Sure, you were content. You were just tired, and you slept more. You cut back more and more into your dinner, pretending to eat but throwing your dinner down the drain when you excused yourself to 'use the bathroom.' Toriel didn't seem to notice.

Your body was also taking a surprising toll. You felt weaker, which is strange, with all this exercise you're doing. You struggled with push-ups again. You had to cut back on exercising, in fear that you would eventually black out. You felt bad.

But...looking at your weight on the scale, you were satisfied. It was working. You had cut back on so many pounds! Your day seemed to brighten at that. You stopped looking in the mirror as much, and you went about your day as normal.

Another month has passed, and you cut back on eating for a few days, before eating one meal, then starting again. You wanted to reach your goal quickly, and you were too impatient to wait another six months to lose the same number of pounds. Kids at school didn't tease you as much. In fact, they stopped all together. The only thing different were the teachers, who gave you skeptical looks upon seeing your smaller frame. But you didn't mind. Their opinions didn't concern you that much.

You decided to wear black nail polish when the other color was starting to disappear, when you had to pause. Your nails were a sickly yellow. You swallowed for a moment, before painting over it, knitting your eyebrows. Last you had checked, your fingernails were perfectly healthy! But now they were cracked, and yellow. You forced your mind onto other topics.

Your stomach also didn't bother you as much. In fact, you barely hear it grumble in protest anymore, and you felt satisfied at that.

You had lost three more pounds today.

Ring...ring...

You looked down at your phone, setting down your book. You peered at the screen to see it was Alphys! You smiled, flipping it open, and answering.

"Hey! F-Frisk! Its Alphys!" Never would of guessed. You sat up more, getting up as you walked to your spot on top of the wardrobe (with a lot more effort than usual.

"Hey. U-um...w-we, like..U-undyne and I wanted to invite you over! Y-you know, we haven't t-talked much. We c-could catch up on some anime! T-then we can have a cute sleep over, and t-talk about things." You thought for a long moment.

Now, this wasn't the first time she had invited you anywhere. You usually declined every other time, due to the fact you were busy with your training, or were too tired. But there was a strange tone in her voice, like this was more urgent than normal...or were you imagining it? You told her you would, and she seemed excited.

"R-really! O-okay. Can I chat with Toriel so we can s-set up a time?" You told her to wait a moment as you jumped down. Woah! Your world tilted as you hit the ground, hard, with a yelp.

"A-ah! Frisk, you okay?!" Alphys sounded more panicked. You got up, groaning and grabbing the phone you had dropped, telling her you tripped and you were fine.

You eventually hand the phone to Mom, and after talking with Alphys for a moment, she sent you up to pack your backs for the sleepover.

Upon arriving, you could smell food. Your stomach suddenly lurched, and you stumbled, trying to regain your composure before walking up to the door. Mom waited in the car, watching you closely. Maybe a little too closely. The steering wheel bent under her grip, slightly, as the door was swung open.

"F-Frisk!..." Alphys stumbled, staring at you for a moment, before smiling none the less, gesturing for you to come inside. The large house was comfy looking, with two living rooms, the entryway and the kitchen linking them together. Kinda like its forming an 0 Shape, with a wall in the center to divide it. You looked over at the TV room, where there was a bunch of pillows and blankets, and a lazily undressed Undyne was laying in a heap of blankets, attention on the TV.

Alphys gestured for you to put your stuff down and take off your shoes. You did so, before following her, as you all flopped down onto the mess. You landed on Undyne's stomach, and she looked down from the show, to you.

She couldn't mask her face like Alphys, and Alphys was pretty bad. Surprised happiness turned to shock, anger, uncomfort and horror, before changing back to happiness as she gave you a noogie. It was weaker than normal, but you didn't mind. You pretended you didn't see.

"Sup, Punk! Took you long enough! Man, how long has it been? A few years, I bet!" You snort at her over exaggeration, and she ruffled your hair. It was more stringy than normal, huh..?

"Y-yeah! We thought, l-like, you hated us or s-something."

"Whaaat? No way the punk would hate us. Especially me. After all, I'm their bestie!" Undyne made a kissy face towards Alphys as she cuddled you against her. Alphys huffed, moving over to grab a chip bag.

"See these chips, Undyne?" Alphys said, a stutter not even present in her voice when addressing your bestie. Undyne watched as she held a single potato chip in her claw, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

Alphys took a bite of it with a sickening crunch, your stomach twisting into a knot as she returned Undyne's stare. She swallowed, before grinning.

"It's almost as salty as you are." Undyne's jaw dropped, as she slowly set you down to the side."

"Is that so..."

"Yep. Go back to the ocean. Enough salt there, it has a slight chance of competing with you."

You watched with wide eyes, not knowing what to expect from this. Was Undyne hurt? Was Alphys actually meaning this? Of course, a good part of you argued that they were joking, but Undyne's reaction told you otherwise. She stared at her girlfriend, jaw dropped to the ground, eyes widened in shock.

You didn't except her to lunge at Alphys.

"BWAHA!" Alphys fell, laughing as they started wrestling in a cuddle fight. Pillows started flying, blankets getting tossed. Undyne grabbed Alphys, slam dunking her into a pillow trash can, before laying on top of it as the pillows toppled over. You, getting into the spirit, jumped up and ran to the pile, jumping on Undyne's back.

Silence.

Eventually, you all burst into laughter, practically crying as you got up and off of Undyne, rolling on the ground and clutching your stomach as your body shook with laughter. Undyne was the loudest of all, laughing as she got off of Alphys and went to turn on the anime episode.

You all settled comfortably, until Undyne got up to finish making the food. At the thought of food, your stomach got more upset than anything, to the point that it hurt. Alphys looked over at you, then back to the screen a few times, and you pretended not to notice this. What was everyone's problem...?

Undyne came back a moment later, as Mew Mew was about ready to go out with her friends in the show. She sat down, looking at everyone as she held out a plate of food. Tacos?

You give her a questioning look. She merely grins. Alphys takes it, and you sigh, deciding it was safe enough as she peered at it cautiously. You didn't want to seem suspicious, so you shrunk back a little more, pretending to pay attention to the show as you took a small nibble at the food.

God. Your stomach..! You took a bite, and next thing you knew, you couldn't control yourself as you took another bite, and another, hunger overwhelming you as you gobbled it down. You didn't stop until it was all gone, your stomach making a satisfied rumble.

But you felt horrible.

Alphys was pleased, and Undyne patted your head, giving Alphys a knowing look.

But you hurt.

They looked proudly at you, as if this was their plan all along. Why were they doing this, though? And why were they happy that you ate something that would probably upset the scales of your diet?! They were happy.

But you weren't happy.

You had to get up to go to the bathroom, going into a panicked state as you thought of what this would do to you. How many calories was in that? It seemed so...fatty! You look at yourself in the mirror, after closing the door, as tears welled in your eyes. You opened the lid of the toilet, the sound coming from the tv loud enough to hide the disgusting gagging noises you made.

You forced yourself to throw up, in the end. The taco had barely been digested before its disgusting remains were in the toilet. Hot tears stung your eyes as you began to cry, and your throat burned. And the sense of nausea didn't leave. You gagged and spluttered, heaving dry air as your stomach was empty. You were dizzy, and shaking, and the nauseous feeling wasn't going away.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, as you wiped your mouth. Disgusting. Gross. Fat...You looked at the toilet before grabbing some toiletpaper, wiping some of the excess sickness away before tossing it in and flushing. You grabbed some air freshener. They knocked again. You sprayed, before turning towards the door, opening it.

Undyne grabbed you, yanking you out of the bathroom with enough force to lift a truck. You were in too much shock to fully comprehend her anger, and you were suddenly dropped into the mass of pillows as she roughly sat down.

"Frisk."

You turned towards Undyne, then Alphys, shrinking away a little. What?! What did you do wrong?

"Why did you make yourself throw up?!" That...was Alphys. You turned towards the yellow figure, who was shaking uncontrollably. Why was she crying. "Oh god, Frisk! Why would you do that?"

"I...I didn't..." The lie felt horrible. The fact that you did it in the first place was horrible. And the fact that they knew you had done it was even worse.

"Punk, we heard you. We walked over to check if you were alright. We heard the gagging, how unnatural you sounded...The HELL kid?! Do you know how bad that it!"

"Its not bad!"

"Have you looked at yourself lately?! You look like hell! When was the last time you ate?"

The last time you ate...? You tried to think back. Two days ago...? No...yesterday...? No...You shrugged your shoulders, which infuriated Undyne more.

"Are you trying to kill yourself, huh?! Is that what this is? Do you even care about how we feel about that?! Did you think we wouldn't know, with how fast you're losing weight?! Its not right! Its unnatural. The hell, Frisk!" You were shaking by now, tears falling down your hallowed out cheeks. Wait...hallowed out..? You placed a hand to your cheek, as if feeling it for the first time. Why was it so hallow..."You're hurting all of us by doing it! What are you trying to achieve. We asked Toriel what was up, you know what she said? She was concerned for your health, Frisk! She saw how you didn't eat much at home, skipping meals for who knows how long! She was crying for you!" Undyne was practically screaming, as she slammed a hand into one of the pillows. "She cares so much for you, like we do! Even PAPYRUS knew what was wrong, that you weren't eating. But what I need to know is why! Why would you do this..?!"

You felt yourself snap. You wiped away the tears, turning towards Undyne. "You wouldn't understand! I'm not trying to kill myself, Undyne!" Your voice never raises, ever, and the fact that you're yelling made your throat start to hurt even worse. "Stop yelling at me! I'm not doing anything wrong! Do you know how much weight I've lost! I'm so close to my goal, Undyne, you would never understand! Know why, because you're perfect and fit!" Undyne's facial expression changed from anger to utter shock.

And Alphys was sobbing.

You paused, looking over at the monster, who was shaking horribly. She was trembling, tears streaming down her face, as she looked Frisk dead in the eye.

"What is wrong with you?!"

Your blood ran cold, as you felt yourself wanting to throw up. Alphys was...disgusted with...you? Everything seemed to stand still, as Alphys continued. "What is wrong with you? What's wrong, Frisk. What is it, that's so wrong, that you have to take these measures to change it?" Her voice began to shake. "W-whats wrong with...with me?! Y-you were perfectly fine, Frisk! We l-l-love you no matter what. B-but...is it w-weight that's bothering you. D-did you hate yourself so much because of it, that you had to...you had to starve yourself?!" She took a deep breath. "D-d-do you hate m-me because of my w-weight, Frisk?"

The question threw you back. Did you hate Alphys..? Of course not...! All of your friends were perfect! You loved every one of them, for everything. You shook your head, sniffling as Alphys continued,

"Then why do you hate the fact that you have a quality that I have? Hate it so much, that you do this...this p-piss excuse of a 'diet', j-just to make it go away...! Why it you don't hate me, but hate yourself? You say, you never want to see us upset, but...but Frisk!" She was practically wailing. "Its unhealthy, Frisk! I took one look at you. You look so close to d-death! I'm...I'm s-so scared, Frisk. I don't know what we would d-do without you! If you continue doing this...you're gonna die!"

...

You stared at Alphys, mind whirling, before looking at Undyne. She...she didn't...they both think that you're gonna die...?! One look upon the Fish's face, the unnatural watery look in her eye, the way she was shaking, and you knew it was the truth. But you felt okay!

Or...did you? You were more tired than normal. It was harder and harder to get up and out of bed. You could barely lift anything without having to take a breather..

You look down at your hands, getting a new look at yourself. You were so...you were so...dead looking. Your arms were frail and scrawny. Your cheeks were hallowed out. You pulled out a mirror from your pocket, looking at your eyes. They were sunken, and yellowed slightly. Your fingernails were yellow. Your hair is frizzy. You looked...

You looked like death.

You began to tear up more, looking up as Undyne started to speak.

"You...You mean so much to us, damn it...Frisk, we can't stand...we can't stand seeing you like this. Please...You need to eat...Its either you eat or...or Toriel takes you to the hospital, immediately. That's why Alphys called you up. Toriel broke the news out, and she heard. We didn't wanna see you like that...in there...kid...It would break our hearts..." She looked you dead in the eye. "You need to start eating, you hear me?!" Her voice broke, and you watched as the most confident person in front of you crumble down into a shaking, pathetic mess.

You couldn't stand it anymore.

You lunged into her, feeling your whole world collapse as you began sobbing hysterically. You draped your thin arms around her neck, and Alphys scooted closer to wrap her arms around you both as your voice felt raw from the sounds you were making.

All the pent up anger, pent up sadness. Everything you felt in the past few months toppled out of you. What were you thinking?! This..this was the worst way to reach your goal...no, screw your goal. You clung tighter, squeezing your eyes shut. Undyne muttered under her breath, saying how you were perfect, and she loved you, and cared bout you, how you mean so much, as Alphys rubbed your back, telling you how much you meant to her, how she was happy with you and didn't care what you looked like.

You were loved. You were supported. And you needed help. You pulled away from them as you swallowed hard. "P-please...I... I'll start eating..." You managed out, even though bile rose in your throat at the thought of food. They both looked at you, then at eachother.

"You...You need to start small...and after you eat, we'll talk...hopefully without the yelling." Undyne spoke first, looking you dead in the eye.

Welp. You knew there was no getting out of this. You looked down, nodding your head, as Undyne and Alphys both brought you in for a tight hug.

Okay so I havent dealt with this situation before so I dunno how to react. I heard from a friend one of my friends developed Anorexia bc she was being bullied for her weight. I wanted to let her, and everyone else going through this, to know that you are loved. You don't have to feel the need to stop eating. You need food, and you need to eat, because the people who care about you love you no matter what your appearance is.

Also, dude...I love you, man. You don't have to go through this alone. I'll beat the crap out of anyone giving you trouble for your weight. Okay? Please, start eating again. And if you don't, I'm gonna break your door down.

Anyways. Sorry if it was unrealistic at the end. I didn't know how to end it properly, since again, I haven't been in this situation before. Sorry!


End file.
